Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Team
= Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 青の救助隊 Pokemon Fushigi no Danjon Ao no Kyūjotai?) and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 赤の救助隊 Pokemon Fushigi no Danjon Aka no Kyūjotai?) are a matched pair of Pokémon games for the Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance, respectively. These two games were developed by Chunsoft and published by Nintendo. It was the last Pokémon-themed video game to be released on the Game Boy Advance. The two versions are mostly identical, with the Blue version taking advantage of the dual-screen features and increased graphical capabilities of the Nintendo DS. The game has six Pokémon exclusive to each version. Similar to other Chunsoft 'Mystery dungeon' titles, the gameplay revolves around randomly changing dungeons which need to be explored by the player and their partner Pokémon using turn based moves. The story focuses on the player who has been turned into a Pokémon and has developed amnesia who later joins a rescue team with a partner Pokémon while finding out who they are. The game received mixed reviews, being criticized for the repetitive nature of the changing dungeons but praised for its addictive nature. As of July 25, 2007, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team had sold 3.08 million copies worldwide. Sequels, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness were released in Japan on September 13, 2007, and were released in North America on April 20, 2008. They featured Generation IV Pokémon, improved Wi-Fi features, and more touch-screen options. Gameplay The protagonist Psyduck and two teammates, Pikachu and Ledyba, engage in combat with an enemy Breloom, Doduo, and Vileplume. The battlefield is overlaid on a grid, with tactical commands and a map also visible on the bottom screen. More detailed team information occupies the top screen. The player starts out as a human who turned into a Pokémon, which can be one of sixteen Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Pikachu, Eevee, Machop, Cubone, Psyduck, Meowth, and Skitty) and is determined by a personality quiz taken at the beginning of the game.1 The player chooses a partner Pokémon which is one of ten Pokémon (which excludes the last six stated above and the Pokémon of the same type).1 The game is mission-based with many jobs, which can be found on the bulletin board, requested by mail, or initiated through story events, and include rescuing Pokémon, delivering items, or escorting clients.1 If the player successfully completes a job, they receive a reward, and Rescue Points, which increase a team's rank.1 These jobs take part in dungeons, of which the layout is randomized.1 The objective is to either finish a job, or go through all the floors to find the exit.1 In the dungeon, there are wild Pokémon that battle with the player's team.1 These battles are turn-based, and take place in the dungeon map.1 Pokémon fight using the four moves they know, by using a standard 'A button' attack,1 or throwing rocks and other items.2 While going through the dungeon, the player gets hungry, and has to eat food either found in the dungeon, or bought in advance.1 The player will fail if either the main character or partner are defeated. However, subliminary allies can be lost, at which point they will return to the base. Plot The player wakes up one day finding that they have been transformed into a Pokémon,1 without any memory of their past. In a world devastated by many natural disasters — that have only begun to happen quite recently — 1 the player and a newly made friend join forces and form a rescue team. The team meets other rescue teams, including a top-ranked rescue team consisting of Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar, named Team ACT. The team makes enemies unwittingly with another rescue team, Team Meanies, consisting of Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham, who seek world domination under the disguise of a rescue team. Not far into the storyline, the player is told of a legend about a Ninetales laying a curse on a human who had deliberately grabbed Ninetales's tail. Ninetales predicted that the human would eventually be reborn as a Pokémon, and that the natural balance of the world would be upset. In the quest to discover the player's lost memory and purpose as a Pokémon, the team quests to where fortune-teller Xatu resides. Xatu is quick to realize that the player was once a human, and tells that the player's human-to-Pokémon transformation is tied together with the natural disasters. This conversation is eavesdropped upon by Team Meanies' Gengar, who reveals the player's secret to the townsfolk and says that eliminating the human-turned-Pokémon in the legend would bring everything back to normal. They are then confronted by Alakazam, who says the Pokémon held a town meeting on what they must do to save the world: they must find and kill the player, and anyone who sides with them. As they give the team one night to get away, the two leave Pokémon Square as fugitives and make their way to the northeasternmost part of the world in an effort to elude the teams that are now hunting them down. Along the way, they encounter the legendary birds Moltres and Articuno who feel the effects of the disasters in their respective areas. They befriend an Absol who seeks to find the true cause of the natural disasters. The trio reaches the top of Mt. Freeze only to be cornered by Team ACT. They get ready to finish the player and partner off, but are stopped by Ninetales, who reveals that the player is not the human in the legend, but reveals that the world is in greater danger caused by the awakening of Groudon. Team ACT proceeds to try and stop Groudon, while the team heads home to clear all remaining suspicion at Pokémon Square and Gengar was blamed for starting it and their plans foiled again. After a few days, the player and the partner worry that Team ACT has not come back from their mission to quell Groudon. Asking to rescue the missing Team ACT, Lombre refuses to let them go, saying there are plenty of tougher Pokémon than them. Shiftry convinces three of the best Pokémon, Blastoise, Octillery, and Golem to form a special rescue team and rescue Team ACT. After a few days, the special team returns defeated. After being discouraged by Gengar, the player and partner are able to get everyone's spirits back up, and volunteer to rescue Team ACT themselves. When the team reaches Magma Cavern, they find Charizard and Tyranitar defeated, with Alakazam fighting against Groudon alone — but is quickly defeated. The team takes matters into their own hands and defeat Groudon. They return to town as heroes, but their celebration is short-lived as grave news arrives from Xatu. A huge meteor, revealed to be the true cause of the natural disasters, is heading for the world, threatening to destroy it. The only way to stop it is to ask for help from the sky guardian Rayquaza. It is less than cooperative, but after a battle Rayquaza agrees to use its Hyper Beam to destroy the meteor. The team reawakens on the ground, surrounded by their supporters, where they find that the world is safe once again. However, the player must return to being a human and leave the Pokémon world behind. Once the credits roll, the player returns to the rescue team base in Pokémon form, and surprises everybody. Afterward, it is revealed that a shard of the destroyed meteor opens a secret cave under Whiscash Pond, enabling evolution and a little bit later, revealed that another shard hit Latias's wing, and then the team rescues her at Pitfall Valley. Development First revealed August 2005,3 the Japanese release date was announced in September.4 More details were released later that month, showing information about the gameplay and plot.1 In November, Nintendo announced a bug in Blue Rescue Team version, when connecting to the Game Boy Advance slot to link up with Red Rescue Team. If the user had any other game besides Red Rescue Team, it would erase any game files the game has. Nintendo started shipment of replacement DS cards on December 8.5 At E3 2006, Nintendo announced the English release of the games,6 and revealed the release date later that month.7 Reception |} The game has received mixed to positive reviews. IGN rated the game a "Passable" 6.5, feeling that the DS version could have been better, if it did not have to be made for Game Boy Advance. They stated that "For a game that encourages team play, it's amazing that Chunsoft missed the boat when it comes to exploring dungeons and finishing missions with a friend".8 The game has been criticized for its visuals, with reviewers stating that the DS version does not improve graphically on the GBA version.8 GameSpot gave it a 5.2, stating that "No matter how much you claim to love Pokémon, you should probably skip Pokémon Mystery Dungeon", stating that "Chunsoft's dungeon hack game wasn't that good to begin with, and the injection of Pokémon elements hasn't done a thing to change that".2 1UP gave the games an A-, saying "you may realize the game isn't "perfect," but somehow it's addictive".9 GameSpy gave it a 4/5, stating "It may confuse some and frustrate others, but its addictive nature should keep you hooked until you learn to appreciate the art of the dungeon crawl".10 Nintendo Power gave the game an 80/100, saying that "Mystery Dungeon is not perfect, but its robust and original aspects form a game more solid than many expected".11 Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game a 7.2/10, stating that "storing and retrieving items is too much of a hassle", and also did not like that when the player faints, they lose all of their valuable items.12 As of July 25, 2007, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team has sold 3.08 million copies worldwide.13 Sequels Main article: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time (ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 時の探検隊 Pokémon Fushigi no Danjon Toki no Tankentai?, lit. "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Time Exploration Team") and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness (ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 闇の探検隊 Pokémon Fushigi no Danjon Yami no Tankentai?, lit. "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Darkness Exploration Team") are a matched pair of Pokémon games for the Nintendo DS. The two games were released in Japan on September 13, 2007, and were released in North America on April 20, 2008.14 New features include the addition of Generation IV Pokémon, improved Wi-Fi features, and more touch-screen options. See also * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team (the manga serial based on the games) References # Anoop Gantayat (September 25, 2005). "Pokemon Mysterious Dungeon Update - Nintendo DS Preview at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Frank Provo (Sep 20, 2006). "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team Review for DS - GameSpot". GameSpot. Retrieved 2010-04-19.[dead link] # Anoop Gantayat (August 9, 2005). "New Pokemon Games - Nintendo DS News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Anoop Gantayat (September 2, 2005). "Pokemon Mysterious Dungeon Dated in Japan - Nintendo DS News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Anoop Gantayat (November 28, 2005). "Pokemon Mysteriously Buggy - Nintendo DS News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Nix (May 9, 2006). "E3 2006: DS Games at Nintendo Conference - DS News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Craig Harris (May 30, 2006). "Nintendo's Latest Line-up - DS News at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2005-04-19. # Harris, Craig (2006-09-20). "IGN: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team Review". IGN. Retrieved 2008-08-03. # Ray Barnholt (2006-09-18). "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team Review from 1UP.com". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Phil Theobald (Sep 19, 2006). "GameSpy: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team - Page 1". GameSpy. Retrieved 2010-04-19. # Chris Slate, ed. (November 2006). "Mystery Dungeon is not perfect, but its robust and original aspects form a game more solid than many expected". Nintendo Power. Nintendo. p. 86. # James "Milkman" Mielke, ed. (November 2006). "storing and retrieving items is too much of a hassle". Electronic Gaming Monthly. EGM Media, LLC. p. 138. # Matt Casamassina (2007-07-25). "Nintendo Sales Update". IGN. Retrieved 2007-07-25. # Emma Boyes (2008-02-26). "Two new DS Pokémon games coming". Nintendo. Retrieved 2008-02-27. External links * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Official site